Wizards of Waverly Place: Fighting for Love
by lovingtherain
Summary: Alex and Mason are dating. But two certain people are trying to seperate their love, or two certain things... Will the two lovers ever be able to be together?   If your looking for Alex and Mason romance, here is your source.
1. Chapter 1

Alex's Pov

"This is the most magnificent date ever, I must say," Mason said. Mason and I were walking down Waverly Place holding hands. We had just come back from throwing bread crumbs at the pigeons at the park. The skies hadn't looked promising when we left.

"Yeah, it was. I especially liked the part where the old lady was chasing us with her cane." We both laughed.

"And then she-"More laughter. "I must say Alex that was a really good date, but we are missing something."

"Oh, what?" What did I forget?I had made this date perfect. What could I possibly have forgotten?_ He's going to hate you now that you have messed up your date. _I mean I tried my hardest to make everything perfect. I tried to hide how much I cared about our date being perfect, but those feelings were hard to hide from Mason. His dazzling eyes could see right through my act. He was the only one who knew I really cared about things like our dates, graduating, and magic.

"I forgot to kiss you," Mason said smiling.

"You scared me! I don't want to kiss you anymore." I playfully ran away down Waverly Place, and Mason ran after me. Between our little chase it started raining. The rain started running down my face. Soon my hair became soaked. I risked a look back and there was Mason right behind me. He reached out and caught my waist. We were both laughing. Him laughing his cute British accent. He turned me around and held me close. We were by the magazine standing by the magazine stand outside of the subway shop. We became serious for a moment.

"I love you," Mason whispered. And we kissed. Gently we both pulled.

"This is like the first time we kissed." He smiled.

"You mean when you put a spell on me."

"But the spell had broken by then….right?"

"I know that spell was over. But I'm talking about the one I am in right now. The one where I am totally in love with you." _Awwwweee. He is so sweet. He's lying. He's just being nice. Go ahead. Try and tell him you love him. _

"Uhh….yeah. I like that spell…." I was dumb struck. Why couldn't I tell him that I love him back? _Because you don't…_ What was that voice? Mason looked troubled.

"Is everything alright Alex? Do you want me to take you inside?" Mason was still holding onto me. "Alex?" I gently pulled away. "What's wrong? Did I do something?" So many questions. _Try and answer them Alex. You can't can you?_

"I have to go." I ran into the substation. What's wrong with me? _Running away from him now? Good, he's mine. _What was that voice inside my head. The substation was empty, except for Mom who was at the cash register.

"Alex, honey, what's wrong?" I burst into tears and Mom embraced me in a hug. Tears streamed down my cheeks. "It will be okay…

Mason's Pov

I just stood there confused. Had I embarrassed her? We have kissed a million times in public. Although this is the first time I had said I love you. Alex and I had decided early on in our relationship that we would tell each other I love you when we were truly in love. Alex said love was a powerful word. I had told her I love you because I really did truly love her. What did I do wrong? "Hey!"

I turned around. There stood a gruff looking mechanic who looked the same age as me. " Ello. Can I help you with something?"

"Yeah. Stay away from my girl." His girl?

"Oh. Do you mean Alex?"

"Of course Alex. Who else were you kissing?"

"Uh, I think you'r mistaken-"

"Just stay away from her. She's mine." Who did this guy think he was? Alex is my girlfriend. I wanted to go into full werewolf mode, but I stopped myself. Was Alex cheating on me? Was this why she didn't say I love you back? Was this why she ran away?

"Who are you?"

"I'm Dean Moriarty. Alex's boyfriend."


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyy everybody! Thanks for reviewing and subscribing! I really appreciate it! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have been busy with sports. Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter! And remember to review!**

Alex's POV

"Chicka, chicka. Calm down. Now tell me what's wrong? Are you hurt?" I couldn't say anything. My mouth wouldn't form the words. I just cried against Mom's chest until it seemed as I couldn't cry anymore. I gently pulled away from Mom and looked her right in the eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Th….There's a vvv…." I burst into tears; I put my hands over my face. My lips seemed to stick together whenever I tried to tell Mom what was going on.

"Alex." I looked up. Mom was looking at me with a stern look on her face. A look I had gotten quite a lot. "Alex, you have to calm down and tell me what has happened."

"I…I…I can't." Silent tears trickled down my cheeks. "I can't." And with that I ran to up the subway steps and into my room. When I reached my room I put mine and Mason's favorite blanket around me. I lay down on my bed and curled into a little ball. Then I buried my head into my pillow. When I thought I was in complete silence, the voice came back.

Mason's POV

I looked at Dean with a confused expression on my face. If Dean was even his real name. "Dean, I think you have something wrong. Alex-"

"Alex texted me last night and said she wanted to get back together. I agreed and I was just coming over to watch a movie and talk things over with her."

"That's crazy," I said, more directed to myself then at Dean. Am I going bonkers? Was Alex cheating on me? I thought she really loved me.

"You need to leave. Alex doesn't want you anymore." I believed him. No wonder Alex was didn't say I love you back. But I just don't understand. We were having a great time at the park. Something was wrong. I slowly nodded my head.

"Ok," I said. The word barely escaped my mouth. I was struggling not to cry. I was a werewolf; werewolves didn't cry. I turned away from Dean and walked away. The rain had stopped, and had left Waverly Place wet and muddy. I could make out mine and Alex's muddy footprints. What did I do wrong? Or did I do anything wrong? Anger started to burn inside of my chest. I could feel my face starting to get red with rage. The werewolf inside me wanted to come out, but I kept it down. Not here, not now. Soon I would get my revenge on Dean. And maybe Alex too. Wait. I love Alex. It was the werewolf making me have these thoughts. Werewolves have no love for those who anger them….

Tereasa POV

"I am worried about Alex, Jerry. I haven't seen her cry like this in a long time. She couldn't even tell me what was wrong. Jerry? Jerry, are you listening to me?"

"I am, sweetheart. I was just reading a very interesting article in the Wizard News."

"What could be more important in the Wizard News than your own daughter's emotions?" Why is he so worried about the Wizard News? All it ever told about is how Professor Crumbs is improving the Wizard World.

"Well, it has a story about _veinte_ ghosts have been escaping their cells in the Wizard Jail." What did this have to do with Alex?

"What are _veinte _ghosts?" I had heard of ghosts, but not _veinte_ ghosts.

"They are ghosts that can take the form of humans and live with us, and we wouldn't even know that they were ghosts. They can get inside your head and corrupt your actions and thoughts. Make you think things that aren't true and do things that you don't want to do. Some are so powerful that they can take you over completely. These are dangerous ghosts."

"And what does this have to do with Alex?" Sometimes Jerry could get so sidetracked.

"Tereasa. Did Alex say anything about voices in her head?"

"Well,no. But I think she was trying to."

_Ding-Dong_

"I'll get it," I said. I walked over to the door and opened it. There stood Dean, Alex's old boyfriend. "Hi Dean. What a surprise to see you here!" It really was a surprise.

"Hey, ." Dean stepped in like this was his house. He waved at Jerry and started to walk towards the stairs.

"Excuse me, Dean. But where do you think your going?" Jerry asked. He had folded the newspaper and sat on it. Classic Jerry.

"Well I'm going to see Alex. Where else?"

"Oh, Dean," I cut in, "Alex is having a rough time right now. Its not really the best time." All of a sudden Dean's eyes started to glow red.

"I'm going to see Alex." Dean demanded.

"Now listen bub. This is my house, and you-" Jerry started. Dean voice changed to a raspy snake like voice.

"You will let me see Alex." This time Dean's eyes glowed black.

"No!" Jerry yelled. But it was too late. Dean had turned Jerry to stone. Dean then turned to me.

"Now you," the snake voice said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyy guys! Hope you enjoy this chapter! I have been really impressed with the subscriptions and reviews! Please don't be afraid to be harsh. I want to make my writing as good as possible. Anyway enjoy!(: BTW, I think this will be a short story. I think I got writers block. Anyway, I need ideas for new stories too. They don't even have to be about Wizards of Waverly Place. Just message me. Thanks(:**

Alex's Dream

_You will not win this fight, Alex. You are strong now, but soon I will make you weak. _

No. No! Get out of my head! Who are you? What do you want?

_My name is Makenzie, I thought you might as well know that since I'm going to be taking you over. Now as to what I want, well, I just want my boyfriend back. Oh, and something else…_

Boyfriend? Mason? He's – Wait, why am I even talking to you? Get out! Now!

_Soon, Alex, I will take you over completely. I _will _get what I want. I stop at nothing._

This is my life, my body, and my brain. Stay out!

_You may think that, but even you know it's not true. You know you are already becoming mine…_

Alex's POV

I sat up quickly. I was sweating terribly and breathing hard. Plus to add to it I had an almost unbearable headache.

**Knock-Knock**

My head throbbed. "Uhhnn," I groaned. I glanced at my alarm clock sitting on my night stand. It was 8:30pm, and it was dark out. Makenzie's last words rang in my head. _You know you are already becoming mine. _

**KNOCK-KNOCK**

What was that knocking? I looked over to where the knocking was coming from. Duh, it was the door. I couldn't even think strait. I slowly got out of my bed, tossing mine and Mason's blanket to the side. I walked to the door and turned the knob. I would have never guessed who would have been standing there.

"Hey, Alex. Can I come in?" I was sure my mouth was hanging open. Why in the world was Dean standing at my bedroom door? And especially right now. My head throbbed even more at these thoughts. The aching was so horrible that I clutched my head and fell onto my knees.

_Mine. Soon you will be mine. _

…

I woke up later with any even worse headache, and in a totally different place. "Where am I-"

"Hush. I am trying to work, Makenzie. There is no time for your silly person to try to speak. Why don't you just hurry up and try to take her over completely." We were in the lair, and I was lying on the couch. Dean was working on trying to get the door to the portal open. My first thought was, how in the world did he get in the lair? Then my second thought was, that's not Dean's voice! I tried to speak, but some invisible force kept my words trapped inside of me.

"Sorry Master. She is so strong and is not giving up easily. I can barely keep her from invading _my_ thoughts. She is stronger than the others I have tried or even succeeded in taking over." It was Makenzie. Her voice, that use to be inside my head, was coming through my mouth.

"I thought you were strong, Makenzie. That's why I choose you for this job."

"I am almost finished overtaking her. It won't take long now…."

"I don't have time for this Makenzie! I need her overtaken now. Her body is the key to the whole plan. Do you need refreshed on the plan?"

"No, sir."

"Matter settled then. How much longer will it be till she is fully overtaken?"

"A night. I have a plan to make this go along much faster."

"Good, she can sleep here tonight since her parents won't be a problem. I will see you in the morning Makenzie. I have business to do."

"Don't hurt him."

"Makenzie… Do you still love him? If you do-"

"No! I don't. It's Alex's thoughts. They are still strong."

"Use that as your excuse Makenzie," Not-Dean scoffed. "Do not be foolish. It can ruin the whole operation. "

"Of course master. Just don't hurt him. He can still be valuable after we are done using him."

"He may be…..I will think about not harming him, but no promises." I felt Makenzie swallow. She didn't seem very strong next to her master.

"Yes master. Of course." With that, Not-Dean walked proudly away.

_It's just me and you again, weakling._

**Mason's POV**

I was quite lonely walking in the park by myself. I was completely heartbroken. Why would Alex do something like this to me? Agghh, I am so confused and frustrated, and I also smelled like wet dog. I found a bench and sat. All of a sudden my bum was wet!

"What the heck?" Ugh. I just sighed and sat back down. Great, now I had a wet bum. What could make this day any worse. I scanned the park. Nothing new was happening. The park had few people like every rainy day. Alex would have loved to have been here. She liked it when we had the park mostly to ourselves. I smiled from the thought. I missed her, but I knew it was best to leave her alone for now. I wanted to comfort her badly; the urge was so strong. I tried to leave the thoughts about Alex and focus on the rain and my now soaked hoodie.

"Hello there." I turned around. There was Dean, but it didn't sound like Dean.

"Uh, hi. What happened to your voice?"

"Oh nothing." Dean took a few steps forward and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Why don't you come with me?"


End file.
